New Teen Titans
* Robin, Dick Grayson * Changeling, Garfield Logan * Cyborg, Victor Stone * Kid Flash, Wally West * Raven, Rachel Roth * Starfire, Koriand'r * Wonder Girl, Donna Troy * Baby Wildebeest * Terra, Tara Markov * Jericho, Joey Wilson * Kole, Kole Weathers * Pantha, Rosabelle Mendez * Phantasm, Danny Chase * Red Star, Leonid Kovar * Aqualad, Garth * Changeling, Garfield Logan * Cyborg, Victor Stone * Flash, Wally West * Hawk, Hank Hall * Robin, Jason Todd * Speedy, Roy Harper * Wonder Girl, Donna Troy * Arsenal, Roy Harper * Baby Wildebeest * Changeling, Garfield Logan * Cyborg, Victor Stone * Pantha, Rosabelle Mendez * Red Star, Leonid Kovar * Auron, Lambien * Blackfire, Komand'r * Brain, The * Brother Blood * Deathstroke, Slade Wilson * Doctor Light, Arthur Light * General Zahl * Gizmo, Mikron O'Jeneus * Houngan, Jean-Louis Droo * Jinx * Madame Rouge, Laura De Mille * Mammoth, Baran Flinders * Mento, Steve Dayton * Monsieur Mallah * Mother Mayhem * Phobia, Angela Hawkins, III * Plasmus, Otto von Furth * Psimon, Simon Jones * Ravager, Grant Wilson * Shimmer, Selinda Flinders * Terra, Tara Markov * Thia * Trigon * Warp, Emil LaSalle * Teen Titans * Brotherhood of Evil * Church of Blood * Doom Patrol * Fearsome Five * H.I.V.E. * Hybrid * Omega Men * S.T.A.R. Labs * Team Titans * Titans West * The Terror of Trigon * Who Is Wonder Girl? * Titans Hunt * The Darkening * The Fate of Cyborg * Forever Evil * Meltdown * Armageddon 2001 * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Eclipso: The Darkness Within * A Lonely Place of Dying * Total Chaos * War of the Gods * Zero Hour The New Teen Titans, Volume 1 is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre published by DC Comics. It began publication in 1980 and featured the superhero team the Teen Titans. DC Comics revived the Teen Titans in the pages of ''DC Comics Presents'' #26. Joining the team was the former Doom Patrol associate known as Beast Boy (now calling himself Changeling), and three entirely unique characters named Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. These new heroes united with Robin, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl to form the New Teen Titans. The first volume of The New Teen Titans began publication in November of 1980, under the creatorship of writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. The series introduced a variety of new villains, including the popular mercenary known as Deathstroke the Terminator, Trigon, the H.I.V.E. and the Fearsome Five. With issue #41, the title of the series changed to Tales of the Teen Titans. This era of Titans history saw the addition of Jericho to the team's ranks and the evolution of Robin into his current guise as Nightwing. In 1984, DC began publication of a second New Teen Titans series. This series chronologically took place approximately six months after the concurrently published issue of Tales of the Teen Titans. By issue #60, the Tales title had caught up with the events chronicled in New Teen Titans, Volume 2 #1. The remainder of the series ran as reprints of the volume 2 material until its cancellation in 1988 with issue #91. The New Teen Titans, Volume 2 is an American comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre published by DC Comics. The series began publication in August of 1984 and ran concurrently with ''The New Teen Titans'', Volume 1, which had changed its title to ''Tales of the Teen Titans''. Although the two titles were published simultanously, The New Teen Titans, Volume 2 took place some six months after the events chronicled in volume 1. In the early run of the series, it was not uncommon to see characters refer to events in the past tense, even though such events had not yet taken place in volume 1. Midway through its run, the editors realized that almost none of the feature characters were teenagers any longer. In order to correct the series' misnomer, the title was changed to the ''New Titans'' with issue #50. New Titans continued publication until February of 1996 ending with issue #130. ----